(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a battery onto an electric vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Techniques for connecting cables to batteries contained in a battery case have been known in the art. The following related document 1 discloses an example of such a technique.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the related document 1, a battery box (9) is disposed behind a motor (5) and is connected to the motor (5) by cables traveling through the front end of battery box (9).
[Related Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication 3819605
However, in some situations, it is impossible to adopt the technique disclosed in the related document 1 of installing the cables through the front end of the battery box (9).
For example, in an electric vehicle (V) shown in the related document 1, it is difficult to connect the cables to the battery box (9) if the cables are disposed between the battery box (9) and the side frames (1L and 1R).
The high-voltage cables are required to carry about 300V, and accordingly, cables having a relatively large outer diameter (thickness) are adopted for electric vehicles.
However, it is difficult to bend such thick cables. For example, thick cables may be damaged if the cables are bent too much. Conversely, it is impossible to utilize limited space in a vehicle if the cables are insufficiently bent in order to prevent damage to the cables.